This invention generally relates to the dispensing of an air freshener from a candle product. More specifically this invention relates to a wickless candle having a content of air freshener ingredient which is released under candle combustion conditions.
Candles have been known and used since early civilization. A typical candle is formed of a solid or semi-solid body of wax such as paraffin wax or beeswax, and it contains an axially embedded combustible fibrous wick.
When the wick of a candle is lit, the generated heat melts the solid wax, and the resulting liquid flows up the wick by capillary action and is combusted.
More recently candles have been developed that appeal to the olfactory as well as the visual sense. This type of candle usually incorporates a fragrance oil in the wax body. As the wax is melted in a lighted candle, there is a release of the fragrance oil from the liquified wax pool.
Conventional fragrance candles have drawbacks because of cost and other considerations. The incorporation of fragrance oil in candlewax is difficult to achieve in a quantity which ensures the release of a suitable level of fragrance into the atmosphere during candle burning. Further, the incorporated fragrance tends to migrate and volatilize from the wax body prematurely. The fragrance also softens the wax body, and there is an undesirable loss of rigidity in the candle structure.
There is continuing interest in the development of improved fragrance and other types of air freshener candle products.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an air freshener candle product which releases air freshener into the atmosphere only under the combustion conditions of the burning candle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a taper-shaped wickless air freshener candle product.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an air freshener candle product which can be produced by a continuous molding process.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.
Publications of background interest relative to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,511; 2,818,615; 3,560,122; 3,630,697; and 3,940,233; incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,511 describes a candle wick structure composed of a core strand of cellulose acetate in combination with an outer web of cotton fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,122 describes a wick composition which is composed of paraffin wax, polyethylene and particulate palygorskite clay.